User talk:Toadetterocks
Welcome! Hi, , Please sign with four tildes ( ~ ) or press the signature button. that will help me reach your user page better. thank you Toadette I am Team Toadette. Have a good holiday!!! Talk to me HI HI Rosalina and Luma 20:06, September 21, 2011 (UTC) User:Toadetterocksl (User talk:talk to me!!ltalk) 23:37, September 22, 2011 (UTC) User:Toadetterocksl (User talk:talk to me!!ltalk) 23:37, September 22, 2011 (UTC) User:Toadetterocksl (User talk:talk to me!!ltalk) 23:37, September 22, 2011 (UTC) 23:38, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Toadetterocks Yoshi!!!!!! Toadetterocks Yoshi!!!!!! 23:38, September 22, 2011 (UTC) user boxes The main problem was that you had the closing table tag |} on the same line as the text of the user box. It has to be on a line by itself to close the table. Also, you were missing the closing font tag - , which wasn't what was breaking the user box, but it's always a good idea to be sure to close any open tables, divs, spans, etc. Hope that helps. :) JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:10, October 6, 2011 (UTC) can you please help out my wiki this is the link and it is new and needs serious help. thanks Bowser77 21:07, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I'd love to. Toadette Yoshi! Talk to me 21:10, October 11, 2011 (UTC) can I please be admin on here. I see that a lot of the badges need customizing. thanks a lot!! BOWSER IS HERE!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! 00:45, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for making me chat mod! And I will try to get more users to come to help build up this wiki. And I live in east part of united states. BOWSER IS HERE!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! 21:04, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, what wiki was the one you contributed to that had all those admins that were banning each other? I like contributing to all wikis. BOWSER IS HERE!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! 21:10, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Colors Hello. Copy and paste this: ahref="/wiki/User:Toadetterocks" { color:blue !important; } ahref="/wiki/User:M.A.K.M.A.K" { color:blue !important } ahref="/wiki/User:Bowser77" { color:purple !important } and put it here http://mariokartwiitipsandcheats.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css It will make your an makmak's name blue, and mine purple. Thanks!! BOWSER IS HERE!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! 01:19, October 13, 2011 (UTC) can I please be an admin? I can help customize badges and help protect all the pages. BOWSER IS HERE!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! 22:20, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey =) Hey Toadetterocks, can I be an admin? I've been helping out alot. I understand if you don't want to. But maybe you do, IDK! XD IBeSeddie in the HOUSE! 15:42, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Mylittlewut trouble... Our first evil user has been spotted. Mylittlewut blocked me from the My Little Pony wiki for being "underaged", don't join that place. And then she said I made the The Mushroom Wikii just to block her, and that's not true. I blocked her for six months. Her name is black now. BOWSER IS HERE!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! 13:54, October 16, 2011 (UTC) help now her little friend is standing up for her. I could block her but I could get reported to the wiki staff. what should I do? BOWSER IS HERE!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! 14:45, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I need serious help. I blocked her forever, but I'm afraid I'm gonna be reported to the wikia staff. I'm screwed. BOWSER IS HERE!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! 14:52, October 16, 2011 (UTC) good blocking her. You won't probably because you were doing something good by blocking her. You're probably right. I'm probably not screwed. You're right. Help me I accidently screwed up a gallery on iCarly wiki. I got a ton of points, so I will probably get blocked. What should I do on there? BOWSER IS HERE!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! 17:40, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Which gallery? Block this user, she's a sockpuppet of callofduty4 and you have to read my user talk page occasionaly in case more trolls come. Bowser78 17:08, October 19, 2011 (UTC) testing my sig 18:02, October 21, 2011 (UTC) just testing. Hey I think we need to make up a plan to get more people on this wiki to help out. If you agree, respond 18:30, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I am responding. Oh signatures are supposed to be small without userboxes. The userboxe won't work on other wikis. Toadette Yoshi! Talk to me 19:43, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I got one, the wiki spotlight. we need 200 long pages. check out my spotlight critea blog for more info. Toadette Yoshi! Talk to me Ok i have another sig Well, yeah, In fact, I'm gonna make a blog/list of things we could do. Ok great! Toadette Yoshi! Talk to me 11:31, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes I do want to be admin. Also don't forget that Bowser77 is inactive because he is globally blocked. Hello. I'm making a sandbox here. I need to know if it is OK if I make one on the iCarly Wiki, since no one else has made one. Is it OK? ask xSophieSukura or Mak23683 Toadette Yoshi! Talk to me 20:48, October 26, 2011 (UTC) What should I say to XSophieSakura to ask her if I can make my sandbox? Waluigifan27 21:39, October 26, 2011 (UTC) RolePlay Yes I would! Can I be Daisy? I Love daisy. Yes, if this is IBeSeddie. also don't forget you sig. Toadette Yoshi! Talk to me 20:59, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Using Template:USERNAME Example wikicode: : works by itself, but not in links, unfortunately. What it shows: : works by itself, but not in links, unfortunately. --Fandyllic 22:44, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Mylittlewut Thanks for unblocking her. But for some reason she is still blocked (as in can't edit.) So I guess the unblocking takes time. Just to let you know. is UglyTurtle, Signing off. http://mariokartwiitipsandcheats.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:UglyTurtle 20:09, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Icon How did you make that thing that has the wikia logo have a picture of toadette? Waluigifan27 23:30, November 16, 2011 (UTC) i went to logo creation wiki. Toadette I am Team Toadette. We do not give up till we WIN! Talk to me 21:03, November 18, 2011 (UTC) That's awesome!! :D The penguin is here! Watch him do his show! I'm back! If you didn't see my message on the iCarly wiki, well, I had to have emergancy surgary and couldn't tell you. I'm sorry! But now I'm back! Hi Toadette. Thanks again for making me and admin. I'm not done editing te 100cc and unlocking vehicles and characters yet but would you like to check it?